


Being His Beloved

by WritinginCT



Series: Souls Divided [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance, Supernatural/Arcane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Hades' love for Abby start a war among the gods?</p><p>Sequel to "A Soul Divided In Darkness"<br/>Gibbs/Tony, Abby/OMC (Hades)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being His Beloved

Abby had had an absolutely miserable week. Long hours, nothing going right, and a really grumpy Gibbs made for a mentally and physically tired Abby. She turned the key in her front door and as she opened it her nose was assaulted by the thick smell of roses. She went to flick on the lights but realized that she didn't need to, the room was lit by seemingly hundreds of little candles illuminating the bouquets of red roses that covered every available surface. And although all of that pleased her to no end, it was the sight of the man leaning casually against the doorway to her bedroom that brought both a smile to her face and a blush to her cheeks.

With his dark hair flowing over his shoulders and a white silk peasant shirt unlaced showing off his chest he looked like something off of romance novel cover, and Abby teased as she put down her keys and purse, “You look like a pirate.”

Hades chuckled, “Now there's a game we haven't played, my beloved. Although I _was_ afraid I was going to have to kidnap you out of that laboratory of yours.”

Abby crossed the room to where he stood and kissed him lightly, “The flowers are beautiful, thank you.”

Hades never did anything in half measures. Especially when it came to Abby. And the big, playful imp loved surprising her.

He stroked her cheek and said, “I have another surprise for you.”

Her eyes grew wide, then narrowed, “What?” She was sometimes leery when he said that, ever since she had found herself whisked away to Greek villa half a world away in a heartbeat just to have dinner.

His eyes smoldering he teased, “Trust me.” They both laughed, knowing that there was no one save Gibbs that Abby trusted more. And if Hades hadn't known that Gibbs' attention was firmly fixed on Tony he might have been jealous of Abby's devotion to the other man. But as it stood, he knew Gibbs looked after her and would protect her.

He took Abby by the hand and with a flourish opened her bathroom door. It was _not_ the same bathroom that she had used that morning and her mouth hung open. She stepped tentatively into the space that was easily ten times the size of _her_ bathroom and looked around in awe. Lit with more of his favorite little candles, she would have sworn she was outdoors, in some sort of tropical garden. A large snowy white marble tub, big enough for six people was in the center of the room, filled with steaming water and bubbles with rose petals floating merrily on top. The whole thing was like something out of a dream, a beautiful dream.

Hades wrapped his arms around her from behind and she melted back into him, his breath was hot in her ear as he teased, “Do you like your surprise?”

Abby was amazed at times at how much making her happy pleased him, he was a god, and king of the underworld, and yet he found joy in the simplest of things. He and Abby both shared a childlike innocence at times, and a zest for life, and in the months since they had met and bonded neither had ever been happier.

\---------------

Abby was giggling from her end of the tub, watching Hades trying to unsuccessfully find a strawberry that he had dropped amongst the bubbles. They were both very relaxed, enjoying the warm water and feeding each other fruit from a silver tray. It had been the perfect way to forget the awful week she had had, and with a little glint in her eye she slid through the water to straddle his lap and kiss him. “Mmmm, what was that for?” he asked.

She had his face in her hands and traced the strong line of his jaw with her fingers, “Just because.” She could feel his arousal and lifted herself slightly to take him into her body. Slowly she sank down on him, feeling the delicious stretch. His erection was enormous, and he was the largest man she had ever had. Every time they made love, it felt like she was a virgin all over again. His mouth found her breast as she rode him, his tongue swirling and tormenting the little pink bud of her nipple. Abby grabbed the rim of the tub behind him for leverage as she worked both of them at a slow and deliberate pace. His hand slipped between them and teased and stroked her in the way he knew would drive her crazy with lust. And it did. Harder and faster she rode him, the sounds of her mewing filling the air. She gave up holding the tub and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pounded upwards into her. Their cries of ecstasy were loud and primal as their release hit them.

Somehow they found the energy to get out the tub and dry off with the fluffy towels on the bench conveniently near the tub. Abby paused, just enjoying watching him, he was a truly beautiful man, and he wore his nudity like the natural state that it was. She never felt modest with him, never embarrassed. He made her feel beautiful and cherished when she was wearing nothing but her skin, and he loved tracing the ink of her tattoos with his fingers. Before she could turn to leave the paradise and go back to her mere mortal apartment, Hades scooped her up in his arms and taking a path she would have sworn wasn't there a second ago, took her deeper into the tropical night.

She found herself in clearing among all that lush foliage. In it's center was an enormous canopy bed, with it's sheer white drapery blowing gently in the breeze and yet even more of his white candles, this time in all shapes and sizes.

Hades gently laid her down in the center of the bed and proceeded to feather kisses on all of the skin he could reach, something else he knew that turned her on. By the time his leisurely oral exploration of her body was done both of them were more than worked up enough for another round. And as he nestled himself between her legs, feeling her opening herself up to receive him, his eyes met hers and as he pushed himself surely in, he whispered into her mouth, “I love you, Abigail”

He had never said it before, and the effect on her body was immediate, similar to the rush when he had bonded them together, like an orgasm that just never ended.

The tropical night was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. They lost all track of time and anything outside of their little clearing as they made love again and again. When they finally slept, Hades was spooned protectively around Abby, his arms simply engulfing her, and shielding her. Keeping her safe, and away from danger and harm and the ugliness she saw every day.

But Hades' arms did not keep her away from the eyes of the one that watched them unaware through the leaves. He had watched them make love, had heard Hades' declaration of love, and with each kiss and caress his jealousy grew until it threatened to choke him. He wanted Abigail. And Abigail he would have, beloved of Hades or not, she would be his. And it would be his cock that she rode so blissfully.

 

\---------------  
tbc...


End file.
